Papa no Purezento
by ERROR 404 Porn Not Found
Summary: Menma kecil ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik kepada Papanya, ia sudah berusaha mencari, namun ternyata hadiah dari Tou-channya malah lebih disukai oleh sang Papa. SASUNARU, YAOI, BOYxBOY, LEMON KURANG ASEM, DELELE


"**PAPA no Purezento"**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rating: T-M**

**WARNING: EYD berantakan, cerita membosankan nan pasaran, Lemon kurang asem, Bahasa ndak enak dibaca, OOC, AU, blah blah blah **

**Note: Maji de. Lemonnya aneh.. maaf yah karena saya maksa ngepost fict ini untuk ultah Naruto. pengen ikutan T^T .. Jadi, maafkanlah daku yang nyampah di sini.. gomennasai... #Ojigi**

Jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seumurannya, Uchiha Menma adalah anak yang paling cerdas. Setiap hari ia akan bangun sebelum jam alarmnya sempat berdering, dan pergi sarapan dengan menu yang disediakan oleh Papanya. Saat tiba di sekolah, dia akan menjadi sosok cool dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Sungguh, padahal umurnya baru saja menginjak 7 tahun.

Mendekati hari ulang tahun Papanya yang seorang lelaki manis berambur pirang keemasan, ia pun tahu bahwa ia harus menyediakan hadiah jika benar-benar ingin Papanya senang. Melihat senyuman di wajah Papa yang sangat ia sayang pun merupakan kebahagiaan sendiri baginya, jadi ia berpikir untuk mengetahui lebih dalam apa yang disukai oleh Papanya.

Saat itu masih pagi, ia pun baru turun dari kamar untuk sarapan di ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Ayahnya yang minum kopi pahit sambil membaca sebuah koran pagi, dan dia bisa menemukan Papanya sedang menuang jus tomat dari blender ke gelas kaca besar, sepertinya itu bagian untuk si kecil.

"Ohayou, Papa, Tou-chan..."

"Ohayou, Menma." Balas sang Papa dengan senyuman indahnya yang seperti mentari pagi, sedangkan Ayahnya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Kentara sekali siapa yang menularkan gen dingin Menma.

Menma mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Papanya meletakkan segelas jus tomat di hadapannya, kemudian memotong roti lapis yang telah tersedia di atas piring.

Sementara itu, Naruto –Papa Menma –kembali ke konter untuk menyiapkan bento bagi keluarga kecilnya.

"Papa." Sahut Menma sembari menoleh ke tempat Papanya.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Apa yang paling Papa suka?"

"Hm?"

Naruto sempat terdiam sejenak, mungkin berpikir tentang alasan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh anak kandungnya itu, "Hm... Kau dan Tou-chanmu."

Menma hampir saja memutar bola matanya untuk mencemooh, kalau saja dia tidak ingat siapa yang tengah ia ajak bicara, "Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku adalah, seperti hobi atau yang lainnya..."

Melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Papanya, Menma pun terdiam dengan fokus yang lebih dalam.

"Ah. Papa suka ramen. Hehehehe..."

"Ramen?"

Dari balik koran paginya, Sasuke –sang ayah –melirik interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu dengan senyuman tipis. Melihat dua mahluk innocent itu membuat hatinya jadi lebih berbunga.

"Iya, ramen... Menma juga suka ramen kan?" Naruto berkata riang seraya memasukkan sosis-sosis berbentuk gurita ke dalam kotak makan siang Menma.

Bocah berambut raven yang masih mengunyah potongan rotinya itu Cuma diam dengan ekspresi berpikir, alisnya bahkan sedikit berkerut. Benaknya berpikir, apakah kiranya yang bisa ia berikan dalam bentuk ramen itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat 2 hari sebelum hari kelahiran Papanya tiba, Menma meminta izin untuk pulang terlambat. Ia menelpon Tou-channya agar diberikan izin, dan lebih memilih untuk tak mengabari Papanya yang bisa mengoceh tentang segala macam marabahaya yang ada di luar sana. Tapi, Menma pun tak menolak ketika Tou-channya menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama Kakashi –pelayan mereka, toh dia Cuma akan membeli hadiah, bahkan mungkin dia bisa meminta pendapat lelaki berambut perak itu.

Susah payah Menma berkeliling kota Konoha mencari benda yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada sang Papa tercinta. Dari toko makanan sampai toko barang bermerek telah ia datangi, tapi tak satu pun yang berkenan di hatinya. Bahkan setelah berulang kali meminta pendapat pelayannya, tak jua ia merasa puas.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kuberikan kepada Papa, Jii-chan?" tanya Menma ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di daerah pertokoan sembari melihati barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Tuan Muda tak perlu terlalu banyak pertimbangan, asalkan itu dari Tuan Muda, Naruto-sama pasti senang." Jawab Kakashi yang suaranya agak tertahan oleh masker di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Papa akan senang. Tapi, aku ingin hadiah dariku lebih berkesan untuknya, bukan Cuma sekadar hadiah."

Kakashi meletakkan jemarinya di bawah dagu, melakukan pose berpikir –"Naruto-sama adalah tipe yang simple... dia juga menyukai benda-benda lucu... bagaimana dengan boneka? Atau baju tidur?"

Tiba-tiba saja Menma menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya mendongak demi menatap Kakashi yang agak berjengit karena kaget.

"Jii-chan! Itu ide yang sangat bagus! Aku lupa kalau Papa punya selera seperti itu!" ujar Menma, untuk pertama kalinya bagi Kakashi melihatnya penuh dengan kesenangan bocah, "Ayo... Aku akan beli banyak untuk Papa... semoga dia senang!" katanya lalu berlari menunju toko boneka terdekat.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Menma kecil sangat senang dengan hasil belanjanya hari ini. Sehabis makan malam, ia langsung berpamit ke kamarnya dengan dalih ingin istirahat, padahal ia ingin kembali mengecek hadiah untuk sang Papa sebelum diberikan pada 10 Oktober nanti.

Hari ini ia membeli sebuah boneka kodok berwarna hijau cerah, topi tidur dengan pom pom di atasnya, baju tidur bercorak ramen dan sebuah bantal tidur berbentuk tomat. Menma sendiri heran kenapa Papanya yang sebenarnya tidak berkelakuan seperti perempuan itu sangat menyukai benda-benda lucu, padahal kalau di luar maka ia akan terkenal sebagai Naruto si rubah berekor sembilan –Menma sendiri tak tahu apa maksudnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memeriksanya, Menma berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dapur dan makan sebuah tomat sebelum tidur. Tadi ia lupa mengambilnya sehabis makan malam. Karena biasanya ia belum bisa tidur sebelum makan tomat, maka akan lebih baik kalau mengonsumsinya sekarang.

Kondisi rumah besar Uchiha sudah begitu sepi, nampaknya semua penghuninya sudah terlelap. Melongok pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung di sebelah utara ruang tamu, Menma pun sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Rupanya ia terlalu terlarut dalam kegiatannya sampai tak menyadari waktu.

Setelah menghabisi tomat segar di dalam kulkas –dengan mengabaikan kemungkinan Tou-channya marah karena bagiannya dibantai juga –Menma pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Bocah bermanik shappire itu sengaja melewati kamar Ayah dan Papanya untuk mengecek apakah mereka sudah tidur, kalau belum, ia mau minta dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Saat mendengar ada suara-suara samar dari dalam kamar orang tuanya, Menma pun tersenyum cerah, tangan mungilnya pun meraih knop pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Mata besarnya menelisik ruangan luas yang bercahayakan agak temaram tersebut. Karena tidak bisa mendapati sosok kedua orang tuanya Menma pun sedikit memasukkan kepalanya sambil melongok ke dalam, baru ia bisa menemukan Tou-chan dan Papa. Mereka berada di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang...

Menma memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, bingung atas prilaku orang tuanya. Kenapa pula mereka harus telanjang, padahal saat ini masih pertengahan musim gugur. Memang penghangatnya mereka nyalakan, tapi bertelanjang juga tak menjelaskan apapun.

Dan lagi, meski tidak begitu jelas, tapi Menma bisa melihat bahwa Papanya sedang dalam keadaan terikat oleh tali tambang bersimpul aneh, kulit sewarna karamel itu juga dipenuhi oleh luka-luka kemerahan dari leher hingga paha. Menma mengernyit bingung ketika disadarinya ada benda aneh berbentuk seperti telur dengan warna merah muda di kedua puting sang Papa yang dulu pernah sering ia hisap, dan juga 'gajah' Papanya diikat oleh sebuah pita –pita yang biasa ia lihat ada di toko mainan bagian anak perempuan.

Sebenarnya... Apa yang orang tuanya lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"mmhh... haaahh... Sasskeeh..."

Naruto yang terbaring tak nyaman di atas ranjang terus saja menatap suaminya dengan tatapan melas. Wajahnya memerah, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh menggodanya, ia mau Sasuke sekarang juga. Servis dari mainan-mainan sex yang sudah terpasang di tubuhnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu sama sekali tak bisa menggantikan servis dari suami tercintanya.

"Hn... katakan... kau mau apa?" tanya si raven sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memerangkap si manis pirang di antara lengan kokohnya. Ia bergerak menjilat telinga kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu daerah sensitif.

"Hmmhh... Aku mau kauhh... Sasukeh..." Naruto menjawab dengan menggebu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lelaki bermanik onyx itu hanya menyeringai lalu membungkam bibir ranum Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia menghisap dua belah daging lembut kepunyaan kekasihnya begitu rakus, menggigitinya bergantian seolah ingin memakannya. Tak puas, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat berasakan mint sisa kegiatan gosok gigi si pirang, ia mengeksploitasinya, mengabsen tiap deret gigi rapi dari depan sampai belakang, juga menggoda daging tak bertulang sang kekasih, mengajaknya bertarung memperebutkan posisi dominan.

"Hmmmhh... aahhmm... cmmckkckc... mpphh..." Naruto mendesah membalas ciuman panas Sasuke, lidahnya yang kini dihisap oleh suaminya membuat kepalanya semakin penuh.

Lama mereka berciuman sampai Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tersenyum puas kala melihat bibir sang submissive kini bengkak dan merona, membuatnya semakin lapar.

"Sukkeehh... berikan padaku... onegaihh..." Mohon Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi kemudian ia melenguh karena kejantanannya diremas lembut oleh si raven. "A –Aku sudah jadi aahhnaakkhh ba –iikkhh... hadiah..aahnnyaah... berikan... nhh... padakuuhhh..."

"Hn? Kau mau ini?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan mencemooh, tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak memegang pusakanya sendiri –benda panjang nan besar yang berurat dengan ujung nampak seperti jamur –jika dibandingkan dengan milik Naruto yang saat ini tengah terikat manis, mungkin ada dua kalinya.

"Ma –mauu... hadiahnya... berikan padakuu.. nnh..."

"Kalau begitu... Kau tahu kata sandinya kan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan alis yang bertaut lemah. Wajahnya yang memerah jadi semakin merah karena rasa malu yang tiba-tiba saja melandanya. Oh yeah, dia ingat betul apa yang Sasuke ingin dengar, tapi meski sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, rasanya tetap saja memalukan.

"Kata sandinya?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap manik malam yang berkilat nakal. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kelereng shappirenya bergerak tak fokus beberapa jenak, lalu kembali memandang sang suami tercinta.

"Go –Goshujin-sama... Onegai... Masukkan benda besar dan gagahmu ke dalam lubang nakalku... Berikan aku hadiah atas prilaku baikku, Goshujin-sama..."

Oh well –suara merdu Naruto sanggup menghancurkan semua kerasionalan yang masih tersisa dalam diri Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya, mencabut vibarator telur di dalam lubang anak sang kekasih lalu memasukkan kejantannya tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun.

"AKKKHHH!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan lantaran lubangnya bagaikan dibelah dua, ukuran Sasuke yang luar biasa sama sekali tak bisa membuat dirinya terbiasa.

Belum sempat Naruto menenangkan diri dari rasa sakit, Sasuke sudah kembali bergerak maju mundur dalam tempo sedang namun dalam.

"Aakkhh! Sasshh! Akkh, ittai! Sukkeh... Chotto! Sukeeh! Akkhh!"

Air mata mengalir bebas membasahi pipi chubby Naruto, dengan bibir bengkak dan liur yang menetes dari ujung mulutnya ia terus meminta Sasuke untuk bergerak lebih lambat.

"akkkhh.. Sukeeh... aahh..."

Gerakan sang dominan terus bertambah cepat, memasuki liang hangat lelaki pirang di bawahnya penuh semangat. Jepitan-jepitan lembut dari dari dinding lubang Naruto memberikan kenikmatan memuncak pada Sasuke, membuahkan perasaan candu, dan membuatnya jadi bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Haakkhh aaahh aah ah aahh...!" Naruto yang tersentak-sentak akibat gerakan liar Sasuke Cuma bisa mendesah hebat lantaran sweetspotnya ditubruk berulang kali oleh kejantanan keras nan tumpul yang selalu membuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. "aahh.. lebbiih... aah... cepaathh... aaahh..."

Hentak.

Hentak.

Hentak.

Hentak.

Hentak.

Naruto merasa di euphoria.

Dengan gerakan layaknya hewan buas Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto klimaks, sementara dirinya sendiri menunggu hingga lima menit berikutnya untuk memenuhi lubang syurgawi istrinya –ah, suaminya.

Cuma butuh waktu sekitar dua menit bagi Sasuke untuk kembali memulai acara membuat anak ke dua bersama Naruto, dan dia melakukannya dengan gaya yang berbeda kali ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata polos masih mengamati aktivitas panasnya dengan penuh intensitas sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa bahwa sejak kemarin tingkah anaknya sangat aneh. Saat sedang sarapan, bocah bersikap mirip dengan suaminya itu akan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan terkadang akan mengamati bokongnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Memang sih kemarin ia sempat tak bisa jalan dan menyiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka, tapi setidaknya kan sudah ada pelayan yang membuatkan. Ataukah Menma mengkhawatirkannya karena berita sakitnya? Oh, itu bisa saja, mengingat Menma adalah anak baik yang berbakti kepada orang tua.

"Ada apa, Menma sayang? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat anaknya duduk di sofa sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah sedih. Padahal saat ini mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya, mereka baru saja melakukan acara potong kue, tapi Menma sama sekali tidak bersemagat, "Apa kau sakit?"

Menma menoleh, menatap Papanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku okay, Papa..." jawabnya.

Setelah menghela nafas sekali, Menma pun turun dari sofa, mengambil sebuah kotak besar dari belakang tempat duduk berdasar lembut itu dan berjalan mendekati Papanya.

"Ini... hadiah untuk Papa..." kata Menma dengan suara pelan.

Mata Naruto langsung bersinar senang, ia menerima kado dari Menma dengan senyuman lebar, "Arigatou Menma sayang~~~ Papa senang sekali~~~ Boleh Papa buka sekarang?" tanyanya penuh semangat, sadangkan anak semata wayangnya Cuma mengangguk lemah.

Naruto segera membuka bingkisan berwarna biru cerah itu, lalu ia kembali terlihat begitu senang ketika mendapati ada begitu banyak benda lucu di dalamnya.

"Arigatou, Menma... Papa senang sekali~~~" kata Naruto seraya meletakkan kado dari Menma dan memeluk anaknya erat, sesekali mencium pipi gembul kepunyaan Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke, Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Kushina serta para pelayan Cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto yang begitu hiperaktif dan Menma yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Padahal Papa tidak perlu berbohong."

Ucapan pelan Menma membuat Naruto berhenti melakukan kegiatan menciumi wajah putranya seketika, lalu menatap mata duplikatnya dengan penuh rasa bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Menma?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Menma menatap Papanya kesal dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan, "Makanya kubilang, Papa tidak perlu pura-pura senang! Padahal Papa paling senang sama hadiah dari Tou-chan!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu memandang Menma bingung, lalu beralih pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga saling bertatapan, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Uchiha muda. Padahal Sasuke yang memberikan sebuah ferrari merah Cuma diberikan satu kecupan bibir oleh Naruto, berbeda reaksi dengan ketika Menma yang memberikan hadiah.

"Padahal Papa sampai memohon-mohon hadiah pada Tou-chan..." Menma memasang wajah super kesal, "Suara Papa sampai aneh, merintih-rintih... Papa bahkan memanggil Tou-chan dengan sebutan Goshujin-sama..."

Semua hening mendengarkan penuturan Menma, dalam benak mereka sudah ada beberapa hipotesis yang mungkin benar adanya, namun entah kenapa tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak untuk membungkam anak kecil itu.

"Aku... aku tak memiliki 'gajah' yang sama dengan Tou-chan untuk memasuki Papa! Aku tak bisa memberikan Papa hadiah sampai Papa sesenang itu!"

Wajah Naruto memerah padam, sama halnya dengan yang lain, namun Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Menma dan memeluk anak itu, atau lebih tepatnya membungkam bocah kopian dirinya dan Naruto itu supaya tidak berbicara lagi.

"Ahahahahaha~~~" Kali ini Minato –Ayah Naruto –malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya, "Ahahahahaha... Menma melihat kalian 'main' ya? Ahahahahah~~~"

Para Kakek dan Nenek di situ tak kuasa menahan senyuman jahil, mengetahui cucu polos mereka marah karena kegiatan olahraga rutin anak mereka memang jarang sekali ada, ini suatu hiburan tersendiri, apalagi melihat anak mereka yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Menma-kun~" Minato cengar-cengir sambil berjalan menuju cucunya, lalu memeluk bocah itu dalam gendongan, "Papamu memang meminta hadiah dari Tou-chanmu, tapi itu adalah hadiah harian, berbeda dengan hadiah ulang tahun... Kakek bisa jamin bahwa Papamu jauh lebih suka dengan hadiahmu..."

"Benarkah?"

Mata Menma menyelidik mata Minato, menyipit seakan ada yang perlu dikuak dari shappire tersebut.

"Iya... dan jangan tiru apa yang Tou-chanmu lakukan... nanti Papamu bisa sakit..." Perkataannya membuat tawa Minato sendiri hampir pecah.

"Eh? Sungguh?" Menma sontak menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, memandang Papanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Terburu-buru bocah raven itu melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kakeknya dan berlari ke pelukan Naruto, "Papa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Menma sayang." Jawab Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Papa sakit karena Tou-chan?"

"Eh? Bukan..."

"Apa karena itu Papa tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Eeehh? Itu –"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Naruto, Menma langsung berbalik memunggungi Papanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, "Tou-chan! Jangan nakali Papa lagi! Jangan masuki 'gajah' Tou-chan ke dalam Papa lagi! Nanti Papa bisa sakit!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat secara refleks atas tindakan pembuat iritasi anaknya. Meski dirinya tahu betul Menma Cuma seorang bocah, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tindakan anaknya membuatnya kesal.

"Nah, Sasuke... mengalahlah... kau bisa melakukannya diam-diam..." bisik Fugaku –Ayah Sasuke –seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Padahal Fugaku bicara sesat, namun wajahnya begitu bijak, dan itu membuat Sasuke jadi ingin melengos.

"Muahahahahah~~ benar sekali, Sasuke! Lelaki dan tantangan adalah satu!" Minato tertawa terbahak.

"Minato, jangan tertawa begitu keras! Nanti kau tersedak!" seru Kushina yang memasang tampang garang.

"Kushi-chan... ayo makan cake... yang ini enak lho..." dan Kushina pun langsung menghampiri Mikoto.

Melihat keluarganya yang begitu berwarna membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus. Mereka yang seperti inilah yang telah membuatnya bahagia, memberinya kekuatan dalam menjalani hidup. Di ulang tahunnya hari ini, ia semakin menyadari ada begitu banyak cinta yang diberikan kepadanya, dari orangtuanya, suaminya, bahkan anaknya yang masih begitu kecil untuk mengerti.

"Menma... Papa sayang padamu..." ucapnya sembari memeluk anak semata wayangnya, membiarkan bocah 7 tahun itu bingung akan tindakannya, walau selanjutnya anak itu pun balas memeluk.

"Aku juga sayang Papa..."

Ya. Ini bukan ulang tahun yang buruk.

**END.**


End file.
